


Games

by alliegerous



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, jafar probably has a crush, sinbad is sort of just being an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ja'far just wanted to steal a game when a high schooler had to complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for now just a one chapter story, but I think I'd like to continue it by having a time skip to when they can be together maybe. Comment if you'd like another chapter or two.

It was the exactly the middle of the day, and Ja'far was staring at the very last copy of Assassassin's creed. He knew he could steal it off the shelf without even being noticed, but the issue was the security locks on it. As soon as he got out the door the alarm would go off.  
"Are you going to buy it, or just stare at it for another hour?"  
The young pale boy turned around quickly to be met by a chest. He looked up to see the owner of that chest, a much taller purple-haired kid with striking gold eyes. He seemed about high school age. 'Gross fucking teenager' the boy thought as he was only in middle school. However his knowledge of curse words was vast.  
"Fuck off", was his response. The much taller boy laughed at this, and reached for the disk causing the younger to snap, and step in front of him.  
"I'm buying this. Find your own copy." The high schooler quirked a brow at this, reached over Ja'far, and grabbed the disk.  
"I think I like this one the best, but thanks for the tip." He patted the kid on his back before walking off to pay. 

It took Ja'far a minute to process what had just happened, but soon he found himself chasing after the other, and reaching for the game; the box nearly in his hands when it dawned on him the hair, the eyes, the arrogance. This was Sinbad, the local prodigy. Everyone has heard about him after all they did live in a Baltimore where your two choices were something to do with boats or business. Sinbad was known for his unmatched ability to navigate, and control ships as well as his great leadership skills. It also helped that Ja'far's foster siblings went to school with Sinbad.  
"Listen you huge sack of shit I don't care who you are I wanted that game." Sinbad gave a small grin, and held it up as high as possible.  
"It is all yours if you can reach it." The younger jumped, and tried to grab it to no avail. Finally he decided to use his backup plan. He swept his feet underneath Sinbad's and knocked him over.  
"Ouch, that actually hurt you little shit. Where did you learn to do that?" Ja'far ignored him, and reached for the game. But, Sinbad wasn't having it. He pulled it away, and out of the other's reach until Ja'far landed with a face full of Sinbad's shirt. The first thing he noticed was Sinbad's cologne then he noticed that maybe the stories were true because he definitely felt the outline of some serious muscles though he couldn't be sure as he could only feel what his cheek was pressed against.  
"Enjoying yourself down there?" It was then Ja'far realized he was still on Sinbad. He hopped up quickly, and looked down to see a grinning Sinbad. This is the story of the day Ja'far met possibly the cockiest, most arrogant asshole on the planet, but this is also the story of the first time Ja'far got embarrassed.


	2. Auditorium Seats Are Not Comfortable For Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since a few people requested a second chapter, and I had an idea for where I wanted the story to go I wrote it. I think I may actually write a few more too

Four years have past since the video game incident, but Ja'far refuses to let it go. In general he's always been a grudge holding sort of kid. It also didn't help that apparently his high school decided it would be a good idea to hold an assembly to have very successful recent alumni speak to the seniors to motivate them, and who better to be the honored guest than Sinbad owner of the Sindrian trade company. Of course it was amazing that a mere twenty-one year old was able to establish a successful trading industry, but it was horrible news for Ja'far. 

As soon as Sinbad made his way on stage Ja'far sunk in his seat; metaphorically speaking because he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. He cursed whatever higher being orchestrated this, and accidentally let a quiet, "Bastard." out to which the kid next to him told him to shut up. He did, and found his gaze finally landing directly on Sinbad. He looked about the same except a bit older, 'and disgusting looking' he added to himself. Sinbad seemed to drone on forever, and even after he finished he made his way down into the lobby and lingered. Ja'far noticed this as he tried to make his escape to skip the rest of this dreadful assembly because Sinbad was blocking his only exit, and was currently sporting a cocky smile while he flirted with a few teachers, and even a few students. 'Definitely more disgusting' Ja'far noted. But now what, he couldn't leave without having to go passed the asshole. Maybe he didn't remember, maybe he would be too distracted, maybe-. "Hey there." A Voice brought him out of his thoughts, and sure enough it belonged to his worst enemy. "Shit." Ja'far probably said that a little too audibly because there goes Sinbad's laugh. "I assume you remember the video game incident?" A smirk similar to the one he used when talking to the girls crept on Sinbad's face. "How could I forget being knocked on my ass for the first time ever. You have quite some power behind those legs. Actually that is the reason I agreed to come to this whole thing. I figured if you still lived around here this would be about the time you graduated." He was met with a blank stare. "I am kidding loosen up." The older held out a hand. "Sinbad, it is nice to properly meet you." Ja'far glared at the extended hand, and looked back up to the other not saying anything. "Alright.. Well I will get right to the point then. All joking aside I had no idea you'd be here, but I am glad you are. I'd like to offer you a job at my company." It took Ja'far a moment to process. "What the hell? Don't you have stuffy pricks in suits to hire? I am just about to graduate high school you creep." Another laugh, "I offered you a job I didn't ask you out on a date. I was impressed by your strength, and we could use more people like you. Hey, if that doesn't work the starting salary for the job I'm offering is seventy grand." Seventy thousand dollars? How could he refuse that is in unheard of for first job. "No." Ja'far realized now would be an opportune time to make his escape, by just as he was getting away he felt a hand on his wrist tugging him back, and suddenly his own met with Sinbad's throat. "Don't touch me." Sinbad remained quiet for a moment only to push Ja'far's hand off him, "Great you start Monday." He then handed the other his card. If Ja'far had laser vision that card would currently be ablaze as it probably couldn't withstand the heat of Ja'far's glare.


End file.
